


He'll Corrupt You

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, M/M, secret bad boy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Cas has a crush on the bad boy who shows up late for class.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com)!

Cas has a crush on the bad boy who shows up late for class. Dean Winchester, the one with the leather jacket and smart mouth, who Cas’s ultra-conservative parents would absolutely detest.

Cas waits for the end of class before he approaches Dean. He’s in the back of the room with his feet kicked up on top of the desk. He’s smirking at the teacher. The teacher is glaring at him.

Cas steps in front of Dean’s desk, directly into their staring match. Dean slow blinks, then looks up at Cas through long lashes. His smirk softens into a wider smile, though is no less devilish, like he’d eat Cas up if he let him.

And, well, Cas intends to let him.

“I have a proposition,” Cas says.

Dean’s eyes widen marginally, before cool indifference slides back on. Cas saw it though. He knows the good boy persona he has. He cultivates it.

“I’m listening,” Dean says.

“My parents pissed me off.” Cas crosses his arms. He lets his gaze trail down the length of Dean’s body all the way to his boots, then back up again, taking his time. “I want to get back at them.”

Dean visibly swallows. “Where do I fit in?”

Cas plucks a piece of fuzz from the cuff of his sweater, pretending like he couldn’t care either way if Dean agrees, like he hasn’t been dying to kiss those plump lips since Dean transferred here at the beginning of the school year.

“You. Me. Making out in your car in my driveway.” Cas looks at Dean again, who does little to hide the surprise on his face now. “Are you willing?”

Dean nods.

“Good. Drive me home after school.” Cas turns and heads for the door. On the way, the teacher stops him.

“You steer clear of that boy, Castiel,” the teacher says. “He might corrupt you.”

“Who’s corrupting who?” Dean asks later, between hasty, sloppy kisses. Cas clutches Dean’s jacket, tugging roughly, dragging him closer. They’re out front of Cas’s house, in the driveway. One of Dean’s hands is on Cas’s hip. The other is on the back of the seat, holding himself upright. Barely.

“You aren’t going to crush me,” Cas says. He touches Dean’s wrist, and coaxes that hand towards Cas’s face. Dean cups his cheek. His thumb brushes over Cas’s cheekbone with a soft, feather light touch. Too tender for the moment they are in, but somehow perfect.

“Dean,” Cas whispers, once they’ve been out there for a while, kissing and holding each other. The sun’s going down. There’s no sign of Cas’s parents, but then Cas had always known there wouldn’t be. “I have a confession.”

“Hm.” Dean’s on top of him, ear to Cas’s chest. They kissed until their lips hurt then rested like this. This closeness - this warmth - is just as nice as the kissing. Cas wishes, however fool-hardy, that he could stay in this moment forever.

“My parents are out of town,” Cas says.

“They…” Dean lifts his head. “Huh?”

Cas, who admittedly approached this whole idea rather shamelessly, feels sheepish now. He glances away as his cheeks burn. “I… I wanted to give you an adventure.”

Dean snorts. “You wanted to make out with me.”

Okay, _yes_. “I won’t deny that. But… I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

Cas’s brow draws together. “Don’t you feel… put upon?”

“Cas,” Dean says. He glances away now too. “I could tell that house was empty as soon as we got here.”

Cas blinks. He brings out an accusatory finger. “You wanted to make out with me too.”

Dean shrugs. “Hell yeah.”

Cas nods. Okay. He can work with this. “Maybe we should try again another night.”

“Or,” Dean says. “You could just be my boyfriend. Seems simpler. Plus, your parents would probably hate it more if I was around all the time.”

“That makes sense,” Cas says. He pretends to think. “Yes, we should do that.”

“Great,” Dean says, and they seal it with another kiss or ten.


	2. Trouble, Captial T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trouble with a capital T. 
> 
> At least, that’s how he comes across to the rest of the world.
> 
> To Cas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters don't have an over-arching plot or anything, but since they are in the same verse, I'm piling them together.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr thekingslover

Dean is trouble with a capital T. He’s got that bad boy persona perfected, with his leather jacket, collar turned up, and that devil-may-care smirk ever-present on his lips.

At least, that’s how he comes across to the rest of the world.

To Cas…

A girl walks down their high school hallway, staring. She gasps when Dean puts his lips right to Cas’s ear. She must think he’s saying something dirty, with the way Cas blushes.

What he’s really saying is, “You are so beautiful, Cas. I’m so glad you’re mine.”

Dean watches her scurry away.

“This is how rumors are started, Dean.” Cas traces his fingers along the edge of Dean’s jacket. When the girl disappears and the hallways clear, he slides his hand underneath, palm flat over Dean’s heart.

Dean turns into Cas and his smirk softens into a warm smile. “Maybe I like the rumors.”

Cas is teacher’s pet, goodie-two-shoes. The kind of guy who asks the teacher about homework when they forget. Everyday he wears a white collared shirt with a backwards tie tucked under a pale blue sweater-vest. Sometimes Dean makes sure that sweater-vest is backwards, too – like after their scheduled make out sessions in the bathroom, when they have to go back to their own classes.

Now, Cas adds his second hand beside the first and traces them up from Dean’s chest to his neck. He cups Dean’s face and brings him down for a kiss.

Dean deepens it. Eager, he pushes Cas into the lockers, boxing him in. Cas smiles against his mouth. He outright laughs when a teacher yells, “Mr. Winchester!”

Dean drops his forehead to Cas’s shoulder and groans. “You set me up.”

Cas hums, non-committal. “Maybe I like the rumors, too.”

He pulls Dean in for another kiss and twists so that he pushes Dean into the lockers this time.

The teacher’s voice sounds even more scandalized, “Mr. Novak!”

They both get detention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
